starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆SHOW TIME 7☆
☆SHOW TIME 7☆ Team Hiragi & Tatsumi Rui x Sawatari Eigo is the seventh single released for the Star-Myu anime. Stars of Stars! is performed by Team Hiragi and was used as an insert song in episode 7. The Elegance is performed by Tatsumi Rui x Sawatari Eigo. Tracklisting # # The Elegance # ＜INST＞ # The Elegance ＜INST＞ Lyrics Stars of Stars!Lyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui *Parts sang by Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Inumine Seishiro Japanese= 僕たちは　まばゆいTop of Star　我がチームはNo.1! 才能というGift抱いて　生まれ出たスター・オブ・スター ファン・サービスも抜かりなく　ウインクもキラキラ!あげるよ 一糸乱れない　Sync率ハンパない Let's Dance! Sing a Song! STARDOMいま駈け上がってくのさ 感動させてあげよう 世界のどの星より　眩しく誇らしく 止まない拍手　応えるスマイル 5つの奇跡　パーフェクト 選ばれた者だけのWe're proud いま　圧倒的なステージ　魅せつけてやる 生まれた時から　Top of Shine 神様が決めたのさ ラブ・レターなんてNo,Thank you!　ファン・レターはOK! 感性で踊るのさ でも分析も必要だよ まあ見ててごらん　最前列のドリーム Let's Dance! Sing a Song! STARDOMいま駈け上がってくのさ 約束された　メインステージ 正確なステップで　憧れ連れてくる ライバルなんて　ここにはいないさ 5つの個性　パーフェクト 俺たちしか出来ない　We're proud ほら完成形を　演じてみせよう STARDOMいま駈け上がってくのさ 感動させてあげよう 世界のどの星より　眩しく誇らしく 止まない拍手　応えるスマイル 5つの奇跡　パーフェクト 選ばれた者だけのWe're proud いま　圧倒的なステージ　魅せつけてやる |-| Rōmaji= Bokutachi wa mabayui Top of Star waga chiimu wa number one! Sainou toyuu Gift daite umaredeta sutaa obu sutaa Fan saabisu mo nukari naku winku mo kirakira! Ageru yo Isshimi darenai Sync ritsu hanpanai Let's Dance! Sing a Song! STARDOM ima kakeagatteku no sa Kandou sasete ageyou Sekai no dono hoshi yori mabushiku hokorashiku Yamanai hakushu kotaeru sumairu Itsutsu no kiseki paafekuto Erabareta mono dake no We're proud Ima attouteki na suteeji misetsukete yaru Umareta toki kara Top of Shine Kamisama ga kimeta no sa Rabu retaa nante No, Thank you! Fan retaa wa OK! Kansei de odoru no sa Demo bunseki mo hitsuyou da yo Maa mitete goran sai zenretsu no doriimu Let's Dance ! Sing a Song ! STARDOM ima kakeagatteku no sa Yakusoku sareta mein suteeji Seikaku na suteppu de akogaretsurete kuru Raibaru nante koko ni wa inai sa Itsutsu no kosei pafekuto Oretachi shika dekinai We're proud Hora kansei kei wo enjite miseyou STARDOM ima kakeagatteku no sa Kandou sasete ageyou Sekai no dono hoshi yori mabushiku hokorashiku Yamanai hakushu kotaeru sumairu Itsutsu no kiseki paafekuto Erabareta mono dake no We're proud Ima attouteki na suteeji misetsukete yaru |-| English= We are the dazzling Top of Star, our team is number one! You could say we received the gift of talent, we were born of stars of stars There are no mistakes in our fanservice, we'll give you a sparkling wink Without a single misstep, we're perfectly synced Let's Dance! Sing a Song! We're running up to stardom right now We will deeply move you Shining brighter than any star in the world The applause won't stop as we respond with a smile Five perfect miracles We're proud to be the only people chosen Now, we'll enchant you with an overwhelming stage From the moment we were born we were Top of Shine It was decided by God No thank you to love letters but fan letters are OK! Our dance is impressive But an analysis is needed Well, just watch it from the front row of dreams Let's Dance! Sing a Song! We're running up to stardom right now The promised main stage With accurate steps, we bring along our aspirations There are no rivals here, Five perfect personalities We're proud of what only we can do Look, we'll show you a perfect performance We're running up to stardom right now We will deeply move you Shining brighter than any star in the world The applause won't stop as we respond with a smile Five perfect miracles We're proud to be the only people chosen Now, we'll enchant you with an overwhelming stage The EleganceLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui *Parts sang by Sawatari Eigo Japanese= Woo......We can Make it！ Okay All Right はじめよう！ なにより美しいもの 生まれ流れ出すメロディ クチビルから薔薇になり 香りを届ける なにより素晴らしいこと クオリアの風を受けて 瞬間 引き寄せられる 対なる煌めき 呼吸さえシンクロする コンマで重なる こんな現象も ふたりなら奇跡じゃない 満ちたりてくエレガンス ニュアンスはImagination ride 1オクターブの その先で遊ぶフィーリング 見つめ合ってエレガンス クリスタルのTiny interlude 疑いはしない 歩いてきたこの道 永遠に... 音符が言葉を招く 言葉は音に変わって ほらね素敵すぎるでしょう ミュージックはきりがない セロファンの原色が彩るシンパシー 音楽の女神ミューズ舞い降りてキスをする ミュージカルはスペシャル 演じるのは Happiness＆Sadness 千のエピローグ この手で迎えにゆく 見つめ合ってスペシャル 他になにも求めない あの日からずっと心奪われたまま 歌ってる... 満ちたりてくエレガンス ニュアンスはImagination ride 1オクターブの その先で遊ぶフィーリング 見つめ合ってエレガンス クリスタルのTiny interlude 魅せられてしまった ただ息をするように 歌ってる... Woo......We can make it！ メロディは Okay！ 鳴りやまない All Right！ |-| Rōmaji= Woo...... We can Make it! Okay All Right Hajimeyou! Naniyori utsukushii mono umare nagaredasu merodi Kuchibiru kara bara ni nari kaori wo todokeru Naniyori subarashii koto kuoria no kaze wo ukete Shunkan hikiyoserareru tsui naru kirameki Kokyuu sae shinkuro suru konma de kasanaru Konna genshou mo futari nara kiseki janai Michitari teku eregansu Nyuansu wa Imagination ride Ichi okutaabu no sono saki de asobu fiiringu Mitsumeatte eregansu Kurisutaru no Tiny interlude Utagai wa shinai aruite kita kono michi Eien ni... Onpu ga kotoba wo maneku Kotoba wa oto ni kawatte Hora ne suteki sugiru deshou Myuujikku wa kiri ga nai Sero fan no genshoku ga irodoru shinpashii Ongaku no myuuzu maiorite kisu wo suru Myuujikaru wa supesharu Enjiru no wa Happiness ando Sadness Sen no epiroogu kono te de mukae ni yuku Mitsumeatte supesharu Hoka ni nani mo motomenai Ano hi kara zutto kokoro ubawareta mama Utatteru... Michitari teku eregansu Nyuansu wa Imagination ride Ichi okutaabu no sono saki de asobu fiiringu Mitsumeatte eregansu Kurisutaru no Tiny interlude Miserarete shimatta tada iki wo suru you ni Utatteru... Woo...... We can make it! Merodi wa Okay! Nariyamanai All Right! |-| English= Woo...... We can Make it! Okay All Right Let's begin! The most beautiful things are born from melodies It is delivered from the lips like a scent from a rose The most wonderful thing is a quale taken from the wind It pulls you in the moment it sparkles As long as our breath is synchronised, commas pile up Such a phenomenon is not a miracle for the two of us Full of elegance The nuance is an imagination ride Before that one octave, we get a feeling We stare at each other's elegance A crystal of tiny interlude Don't question it, walk down that path For eternity... Musical notes lead to words Words change the sound Look, it's too lovely isn't it? Music is endless Colours on cellophane painted with sympathy The Goddess of music swoops down and gives it a kiss Musicals are special You can perform happiness and sadness These hands welcome a thousand epilogues We stare at each other's special We don't want anything else From that day, hearts were stolen forever We sing... Full of elegance The nuance is an imagination ride Before that one octave, we get a feeling We stare at each other's elegance A crystal of tiny interlude Only when we finish can we breathe again We sing... Woo...... We can make it! The melody is Okay! The sound won't stop All Right! Notes * Stars of Stars! ** Performer: Team Hiragi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko) ,Sawatari Eigo(CV: Uchida Yuuma), Inuimine Seishiro(CV: Okitsu Kazuyuki), Toraishi Izumi(CV: KENN), Ugawa Akira(CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) ** Composer: Kawaura Masahiro ** Arranger: Okubo Kaoru ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi * The Elegance ** Performer: Tatsumi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko) x Sawatari Eigo (CV: Uchida Yuuma) ** Composer: Satoshi Nakayama ** Arranger: Satoshi Nakayama ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery 07.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song